In formation of photographic materials, there is a continuing desire for such materials to remain uniform over time both prior to exposure and after exposure and development. It is particularly desirable in photographic papers that photographs remain stable when displayed. In order to accomplish this, there has been a continued desire for more stable colors. There has also been a desire to provide increased stability to present color photographs by treating the supports for the images. Such treatments prevent transmission of gases that would react with colorants. Placing overcoats over the images also prevents transmission of oxygen that would react with the colorants of photographs.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,696--Tamagawa et al that the wood pulp of a paper may be partially replaced with a synthetic pulp to lower the oxygen permeability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,028--Konig discloses prevention of yellow fog formation by coating a baryta layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,496--Aono et al discloses the formation of a photographic layer having a single layer of polyvinyl alcohol polymer or other polymer that lowers oxygen transmission through said paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,337--Griggs et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,339--Martens et al disclose various protective layers for photographic papers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,056--Clark discloses a photographic paper having a layer of barium sulfate dispersed in polyvinyl alcohol between the photographic emulsion and the paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,041--Sieg et al discloses the use of a cross-linked polyvinyl alcohol polymer to increase the water resistance of a photographic paper.
WO 93/04399--Lacz et al discloses a system to prevent oxygen permeation of color photographic papers by impregnation of the surface of the paper with polyvinyl alcohol. While the Lacz system is successful in producing a paper having low oxygen leak rate, the process for manufacturing is somewhat slow in that two applications of polyvinyl alcohol with a drying step in between are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,230--Bagchi et al discloses applying an oxygen barrier material around individual coupler or other photographically active particles.